beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
WCQ: ReconStrike Commando vs. -TARDIS-
9:55 Nexus360:3 : 2 9:55 Kyoyagirl1021:but we cant lose Australia (D) 9:55 Nexus360:1 9:55 -TARDIS-:OCTAVIOUS TAKE TO THE FOUNTAIN! 9:55 ReconStrike Commando:LET IT RIP 9:55 Synchro37:Wait 9:56 Nexus360:What Sync (d) 9:56 ReconStrike Commando:I have no idea what stadium we're at 9:56 Synchro37:( Oh shet ima shut up ) 9:56 -TARDIS-:Ceasars Palace 9:56 ReconStrike Commando:Just circle a bit Apus 9:56 -TARDIS-:That hotel in vegas 9:56 ReconStrike Commando:Oh cool 9:56 Nexus360:Octa takes the fountain : and Apus circles around 9:57 -TARDIS-:Octavious! Follow behind! Slip stream ut! 9:57 Nexus360:OCTA FOLLOWS CLOSE BEHIND APUS 9:57 ReconStrike Commando:Apus, turn and jump over himm : him* 9:58 -TARDIS-:LEAN ADN JUMP : STRIKE HIM WITH THE ATATCK RING 9:58 Nexus360:APUS TURNS AND JUMPS OVER OCTA, BUT OCTA JUMPS AS WELL : OCTA STRIKES APUS MIDAIR 9:58 ReconStrike Commando:Let him hit the rubber Apus 9:58 Nexus360:BUT OCTA ONLY HITS THE RUBBER 9:58 -TARDIS-:Rubber is rubber. At 100 attack, every blow is deadly :D : NOW OCTAVIOUS, CIRCLE BEHIND APUS 9:59 ReconStrike Commando:Scale a pillar, get onto the roof 9:59 -TARDIS-:FOLLOW FROM BEHIND 9:59 Nexus360:APUS CLIMBS UP A PILLAR AS OCTA FOLLOWS 9:59 -TARDIS-:SLIP STREAM AND JUMP AHEAD OF IT 9:59 Nexus360:OCTA SHOOTS AHEAD 9:59 ReconStrike Commando:Once he's ahead fall back down 9:59 Nexus360:AND THEY BOTH ARRIVE AT THE ROOF : APUS FALLS BACK : AND HEADS TOWARDS THE GROUND 10:00 Ezio Editore da California:[ http://hungrywanderers.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/IMG_4314.jpg looks like this @Reco ] 10:00 -TARDIS-:OCTAVIOUS STAY THERE 10:00 ReconStrike Commando:Now release your wings 10:00 Nexus360:OCTA STANDS ITS GROUND, AND APUS RELEASES ITS WINGS 10:00 ReconStrike Commando:Float to the ground 10:00 -TARDIS-:JUMP ATOP IT AS IT FLOATS 10:00 Nexus360:APUS GRACEUFULLY FLOATS TO THE GROUND : BUT OCTA JUMPS ON TOP 10:01 ReconStrike Commando:Move left 10:01 -TARDIS-:MOVE WITH IT 10:01 ReconStrike Commando:Tilt him off 10:01 Nexus360:APUS MANEUVERS, AS DOES OCTA : APUS TILTS, AND OCTA FALLS 10:01 -TARDIS-:REVERSE SPIN AND USE THE MAGNETIC TIP TO STAY ON ~ Welcome, Auralightmessmore, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 10:01 -TARDIS-:(._. ) okay then : OCTAVIOUS TO THE PILLAR 10:01 ReconStrike Commando:Poor Kev 10:01 Nexus360:OCTA CLIMBS A PILLAR 10:02 -TARDIS-:(We gun have to return thos bloody timing rules) 10:02 ReconStrike Commando:Now get onto the statue Apus 10:02 -TARDIS-:Stay atop : JUMP ATOP IT! 10:02 Nexus360:APUS FOLLOWS, BUT OCTA JUMPS DOWN 10:02 -TARDIS-:USE THE MAGNETIC BIT CHIP AND LOCK ON IT 10:02 Nexus360:OCTA LANDS ON APUS AND LOCKS ON 10:02 -TARDIS-:REVERSE SPIN, SPIN IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION NOW ~ Farewell, RockLepus145ES, Come back any time! ~ 10:02 Nexus360:OCTA SPINS IN REVERSE 10:02 ReconStrike Commando:Apus, jump off and flip 10:03 -TARDIS-:STAY LOCKED ON 10:03 Nexus360:APUS TRIES TO SHAKE OCTA, BUT FAILS 10:03 ReconStrike Commando:Make him smash into the ground 10:03 -TARDIS-:PULL THE FACE BOLT UP WITH YOU 10:03 Nexus360:OCTA PULLS APUS UP : BEFORE THEY CAN HIT THE GROUND 10:04 -TARDIS-:USE THE ATTACK RING TO CLIMB THE STATUE WHILE YOU SPIN : MAKE SURE THE BOLT COMES OFF COMPLETLY 10:04 Nexus360:OCTA TRIES TO PRY APUS' FACE BOLT OFF 10:04 ReconStrike Commando:Apus Majesty, fire the beam out of the face 10:05 -TARDIS-:DOUBLE ABLITY! ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING ENVOY OF THE END! INTERCEPT HIS ATTACK DEAD IN ITS TRACK! 10:05 Nexus360:APUS FIRES A BEAM OUT OF ITS FACE AND SHOOTS OCTA OFF 10:05 -TARDIS-:NOW, SLAM THE BOLT DOWN RIGHT BACK IN! CRUSH THE MUONS 10:05 Nexus360:OCTA PUTS UP ITS SHIELD 10:05 -TARDIS-:(._. ) okay then : Octavious circle the arena 10:05 ReconStrike Commando:Apus into the water 10:05 Nexus360:OCTA LEAVES IN SHAME 10:05 ReconStrike Commando:Cool yourself before you overheat 10:06 Nexus360:AND APUS GOES INTO THE WATER 10:06 -TARDIS-:someone doesnt let me counter 10:06 Ezio Editore da California:[ I could've reffed ] 10:06 -TARDIS-:OCTAVIOUS SPIN IN THE OUTERMOST AREA OF THE FOUNTAIN : RAISE THE WATER 10:06 Nexus360:OCTA SPINS AROUND THE FOUNTAIN AND RAISES THE WATER 10:07 ReconStrike Commando:Apus, move onto the statue 10:07 -TARDIS-:no you dont : SEAL IT OFF : TRAP APUS IN THAT FOUNTAIN ~ Welcome, ChaosMonsterKing, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 10:07 Nexus360:APUS TRIES TO ESCAPE BUT IS PULLED INTO THE WATER 10:07 ChaosMonsterKing:[ Back ] 10:07 ReconStrike Commando:Dig into the side 10:08 -TARDIS-:NOW REVERSE DIRECTION! CREATE A WHIRLPOOL 10:08 ReconStrike Commando:Get out of the fountain 10:08 -TARDIS-:PULL APUS INTO THE BOTTOM : NO YA DONT 10:08 Nexus360:OCTA CREATES A WHIRLPOOL AS APUS DIGS INTO THE SIDE 10:08 -TARDIS-:ENVOY OF THE END! DENSE THE OUTERMOST PART OF THE BARRIER 10:08 Nexus360:THE BARRIER BECOMES MORE DENSE : AND APUS FAILS TO BREAK OUT 10:09 ReconStrike Commando:Use the force of the whirlpool to smash into Octavious 10:09 Nexus360:APUS RIDES THE WHIRLPOOL 10:09 ReconStrike Commando:Hit him hard 10:09 Nexus360:AND SMASHES INTO OCTA : FULL FORCE 10:10 -TARDIS-:dun even.... : OCTAVIOUS CLIMB THE PILLAR 10:10 Nexus360:OCTA LEAVES THE FOUNTAIN AND CLIMBS THE PILLAR 10:10 -TARDIS-:so now it works... 10:10 Nexus360:(WARY) 10:10 -TARDIS-:at ya~ 10:11 ReconStrike Commando:Apus, wait till the whirlpool calms down a little bit 10:11 -TARDIS-:OCTAVIOUS JUMP INTO THE CENTER OF THE FOUNTAIN! 10:11 ReconStrike Commando:LEG IT APUS 10:11 Nexus360:APUS WAITS, AND OCTA JUMPS BACK INTO THE FOUNTAIN 10:11 ReconStrike Commando:Get away from him 10:11 -TARDIS-:NOW INTAKE THE KINETIC FORCE FROM THE SPLASH 10:11 Nexus360:APUS MOVES AWAY FROM OCTA : AND OCTA TAKES THE KINETIC FORCE 10:12 -TARDIS-:OCTAVIOUS FOLLOW APUS 10:12 Nexus360:OCTA FOLLOWS APUS 10:12 ReconStrike Commando:You're faster Apus, let him follow but keep your distance 10:13 Nexus360:APUS KEEPS GOING 10:13 -TARDIS-:You may be faster, but your endurance isnt greater :D : Dis game of cat and mouse aint in your favor :D : FOLLOW FROM BEHIND : GET CLOSER 10:13 ReconStrike Commando:Head for the wall Apus 10:13 -TARDIS-:SLIP STREAM IT 10:13 Nexus360:APUS HEADS FOR THE WALL AS OCTA GETS CLOSER : OCTA SPEEDS AHEAD 10:14 ReconStrike Commando:Jump onto the side 10:14 -TARDIS-:TURN TO THE LEFT, EVADE THE WALL AND GET BACK BEHIND APUS. ~ Farewell, ChaosMonsterKing, Come back any time! ~ 10:14 Nexus360:@Reco, of the wall? 10:15 ReconStrike Commando:No the ledge next to the fountain 10:15 Nexus360:k : OCTA TURNS AND GETS BACK BEHIND APUS : AND APUS JUMPS ONTO THE LEDGE 10:15 -TARDIS-:FOLLOW FROM THE SIDE, DO NOT GET ON THE LEDGE 10:16 Nexus360:OCTA PULLS UP ON THE SIDE BUT REMAINS BELOW APUS 10:16 ReconStrike Commando:Apus stop 10:16 Nexus360:APUS STOPS 10:16 -TARDIS-:Spin around the ledge 10:17 Nexus360:AND OCTA SPINS AROUND THE LEDGE 10:17 ReconStrike Commando:Increase the Muon field around you Apus 10:17 Nexus360:APUS INCREASES ITS MUON FIELD 10:17 -TARDIS-:Intake the kinetic force created from his generator ~ Farewell, Kyoyagirl1021, Come back any time! ~ 10:17 Nexus360:AND OCTA TAKES THE KINETIC FORCE FROM APUS' GENERATOR 10:18 -TARDIS-:limit approaching 10:18 Nexus360:I know 10:18 ReconStrike Commando:Now hyperspeed Apus, use that field as force to smash him into the ground 10:18 -TARDIS-:REQUIP ACTIVATE : TRIPLE ABILITY ACTIVATE : USE THE MOVES TO DENSEN PROTECT AND INTERCEPT 10:19 Nexus360:APUS USES THE FIELD TO SMASH OCTA, BUT OCTA ACTIVATES ITS REQUIP 10:19 ReconStrike Commando:Re-Quip Deactivate, zoom away from him ~ Welcome, ChaosMonsterKing, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 10:19 Nexus360:OCTA BEGINS ITS ASSAULT, AND APUS ESCAPES BY DEQUIPING 10:20 -TARDIS-:STAY IN PLACE AND PREPARE FOR ANY MORE STRIKES 10:21 Ezio Editore da California:*drops in from private jet on parachute* AND THE 25 MINUTE TIME LIMIT IS UP 10:21 Nexus360:OCTA REMAINS STILL 10:21 TheRedNova:Time 10:21 Ezio Editore da California:*lands* 10:21 -TARDIS-:(_ _ ) 10:21 Nexus360:*Fires a rocket at the jet* 10:21 Ezio Editore da California:*magical force protects it* 10:21 Nexus360:(d) 10:22 -TARDIS-:(_ _ ) 10:22 Ezio Editore da California:( _ _) 10:22 Synchro37:lol : Just continue the battle... 10:23 Ezio Editore da California:Time limit : is up Synch 10:23 -TARDIS-:Because no winner can be determined, the battle needs to be extended by 20 minutes 10:23 Ezio Editore da California:*starts the clock* 10:23 -TARDIS-:*10 : 10 mins : Now hurry up nexus ~ Welcome, Jr 2.0, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 10:24 ChaosMonsterKing:a time limit o.O? 10:24 -TARDIS-:mins per battle 10:24 Nexus360:Reco ping 10:24 ReconStrike Commando:Reco never left 10:24 ChaosMonsterKing:[ TF lmafo why?] 10:24 -TARDIS-:be too damn long 10:24 Ezio Editore da California:[ some refs take a long time ] : [ *cough*Nexus and Synch*cough* ] 10:25 ReconStrike Commando:C'mon lets keep going 10:25 Nexus360:*Hides* (foreveralone) 10:25 -TARDIS-:Octavious keep your stance : Wait for his next move 10:25 ReconStrike Commando:Apus, get onto the ledge and gather force 10:26 -TARDIS-:NOW OCTAVIOUS : GO HEAD ON FOR IT : USE THE REQUIP AS A BUFFER 10:26 Nexus360:OCTA CHARGES AT APUS 10:27 ReconStrike Commando:Jump over him, then Tip jump off the ledge and onto the statue 10:27 -TARDIS-:USE THE ATTACK WHEEL! LOCK ONTO ITS SPN TRACK WHILE IT JUMPS 10:27 Nexus360:APUS JUMPS OVER OCTA, BUT OCTA LATCHES ONTO APUS 10:27 ReconStrike Commando:Use your wings Apus 10:27 -TARDIS-:SLAM IT DOWN : NO YOU DONT : USE THE WHEEL 10:27 ReconStrike Commando:Get him off you 10:27 Nexus360:APUS TRIES TO KNOCK OCTA OFF WITH ITS WINGS 10:27 -TARDIS-:SAW THE WINGS 10:27 Nexus360:BUT OCTA STRIKES THE WINGS ~ Welcome, Kyoyagirl1021, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 10:28 -TARDIS-:AND NOW, USE THE MAGNETIC CHIP, STAY LOCKED ON 10:28 ReconStrike Commando:Detach the wings, let him fall off you 10:28 -TARDIS-:REVERSE POLARITY AND SLAM IT INTO THE POOL! 10:28 Nexus360:APUS DETACHES ITS WINGS : AND OCTA LOSES ITS GRIP 10:29 ReconStrike Commando:Apus use Muon Vanquisher 10:29 Nexus360:APUS FIRES A BEAM AT OCTA 10:29 -TARDIS-:Oh no im falling 10:29 ReconStrike Commando:Negate his field with your field 10:29 -TARDIS-:what will i do : SPECIAL MOVE : END THIS 10:29 ReconStrike Commando:Beam? 10:29 Nexus360:I didn't read these moves (pokerface) 10:29 ReconStrike Commando:.... 10:29 ChaosMonsterKing:[ INTENSE] 10:30 ReconStrike Commando:SPECIAL MOVE AS WELL 10:30 Nexus360:BOTH BEYS USE THEIR SPECIAL MOVES 10:30 ReconStrike Commando:DODGE THE BEAMS WITH EXTREME SPEED 10:30 -TARDIS-:NOW! CHAOS SABER SLASH 10:30 Variares 4D:[ http://i.imgur.com/z1LIjO8.png ] 10:30 -TARDIS-:ENGULF THIS ARENA 10:30 ReconStrike Commando:MEMORIES OF PARADISE 10:31 Nexus360:BEAMS ARE FIRED AT APUS 10:31 ReconStrike Commando:PIN HIM DOWN 10:31 Kyoyagirl1021:on reco!!! beat tardis!! 10:31 Nexus360:AND A SWORD PINS DOWN OCTA 10:31 ChaosMonsterKing:[ Most epic battle of the reboot] 10:31 ReconStrike Commando:DODGE THE BEAMS 10:31 -TARDIS-:NO YA DONT 10:31 Kyoyagirl1021:job vari 10:31 ReconStrike Commando:BUT KEEP FAR FROM OCTAVIOUS 10:31 -TARDIS-:USE THE BEAMS TO STRIKE APUS DEAD ON 10:31 Nexus360:APUS MANEUVERS AROUND THE BEAMS : ITS INCREASED SPEED HELPS IT DODGE 10:32 -TARDIS-:FASTER : MAKE IT RUN OUT OF STAMINA 10:32 ReconStrike Commando:YOU GO FASTER APUS 10:32 -TARDIS-:SEND THEM STRONGER 10:32 ReconStrike Commando:STRIKE OCTA : SPEED UP APUS 10:32 -TARDIS-:LEAN FORWARD! HAVE IT GO RIGHT FOR THE RING : AND HIT IT RIGHT WITH A BEAM 10:33 Kyoyagirl1021:reco!!!! 10:33 Nexus360:OCTA LEANS FORWARD AS APUS STRIKES ~ Farewell, Synchro37, Come back any time! ~ 10:33 Nexus360:BUT : APUS WAS FAST ENOUGH TO STRIKE BEFORE THE BEAM WAS FIRED 10:34 ReconStrike Commando:GO BACKWARD WITH THE BEAM 10:34 Nexus360:APUS MOVES BACKWARDS 10:34 ReconStrike Commando:LESSEN THE FORCE UPON YOU ~ Welcome, Synchro37, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 10:34 -TARDIS-:FASTER BEAMS! 10:34 ReconStrike Commando:KEEP GOING FASTER THAN THE BEAMS 10:34 -TARDIS-:HAVE THEM RECHOCHE OFF THE FLOOR AND HIT APUS FROM ALL THE SIDES : how you make a pun mitch 10:35 Nexus360:APUS CONTINUES TO DODGE THE BEAMS, BUT QUICKLY LOSES STAMINA 10:35 ReconStrike Commando:IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW POWERFUL THE BEAMS ARE FI THEY CAN'T HIT YOU 10:35 TheRedNova:Time 10:35 Ezio Editore da California:AND 10 MINUTES FINISHES 10:35 ChaosMonsterKing:Damn 10:36 Variares 4D:[ I dun get it D: ] 10:36 -TARDIS-:RECOche 10:36 Variares 4D:Ohhhhh 10:37 Kyoyagirl1021:can beat tardis!!! 10:37 ReconStrike Commando:It's over Kira 10:37 -TARDIS-:After reading the extension, the winner declared is -TARDIS-. While ReconStrike's hits were head on, he used up all his remaning stamina to outspeed the beams. Category:Battles